Heavy metal-containing wastewater is generated in industries such as the steel industry, metal plating, and the nickel industry. It also arises from storm water runoff in large parking lots, airports, and other areas. Such wastewater cannot be discharged into the environment without being treated first to avoid adverse effects on ecology and human health. Current disposal methods are unsatisfactory for environmental or economic reasons and do not provide for the recycling of the wastewater.
Failure to develop a satisfactory solution to wastewater disposal could result in continued slowing of the growth of the relevant industry, increase in the cost of water management and adverse effects on health and environment.
The methods and systems described in this document are directed to treatment of metal-containing wastewater, such as that generated in metals industries or from storm water runoff.